One thing I care about
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Things are changing in the North Pole, there's one thing that Aurora cares about. The baby that she's having. This is the Rudolph the red nosed Riendeer fanfiction (1998 version)


Few years went by as Rudolph and Zoey are now married, Arrow meets a new doe named Teresa and they have 2 fawn a boy named Bruce and the girl named Roxy and the Sprites of the North lights met the males and they also are married in their devil, were wolf, crocodile and vampire forms within them, they can also go from small to big anytime. And they are also pregnant, only a month apart.

Rudolph and his wife Zoey were outside until they saw Arrow and Teresa with their fawns.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Zoey, how's it going?"

"Good, me and Rudolph are on our way to get an ultrasound." Zoey said as Bruce was jumping around Rudolph.

"Bruce calm down honey, Roxy's a calm fawn and you are a crazy one."

"Bruce was a crazy fawn when he was born, Roxy was a more relaxing fawn when she was born." Arrow replied.

"I see." Zoey said.

Then Blitzn and Mitz were walking til they saw Rudolph and Zoey with Arrow, Teresa, Bruce and Roxy, so they went over to see them.

"Hello Rudolph and Zoey."

"Hey mom, hey dad."

"How's it going with Zoey's fawn?"

"Good, we're getting an ultrasound today." Rudolph said "She may have twins."

"Yeah, I might."

"We'll be better be going." Arrow said "Bruce and Roxy have a appointment, because they're getting a check up."

"We'll all go with you." Mitz said as she, Arrow, Teresa, Bruce, Roxy and Zoey went to see the doctor.

"Wanna come dad?" Rudolph asked.

"Sure, but I think I just saw Edward ran past me."

"Woah, let's go see."

Then Rudolph and he dad then slipped on ice and they slid down the hill and then they crashed into a snowbank. Rudolph and Blitzn saw Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Charlie standing beside them.

"Hello guys."

"Rudolph and Blitzn, what are you doing here?"

"We slipped on the ice back at the top of the hill, and we crashed into this snowbank."

Then the female Sprites came out with their pregnant selves.

"Hey girls."

"Hi Rudolph."

"What are you boys doing here?" Glitter asked as she started to feel mad "We said to you four, to go get some things for our new children are going to be here anytime now."

"Sorry, we ran into those two." Emmett said.

"Oh, I see." Aurora said.

"I forgot, me and my dad were going to see Zoey getting a ultrasound." Rudolph said "Gotta go, we'll see you Sprites later."

Meanwhile at the doctor's office

"We're seeing if Zoey's carrying twins or not."

"Yeah, I want to know." Twinkle said as the female Sprites look through the window.

"I wonder what will they be?"

"I hope it's a girl."

"Maybe a boy."

"Maybe one of each." Twinkle replied.

"Maybe both girls." Aurora said.

"Maybe both boys."

15 minutes later

"Ok Zoey and Rudolph, I have the results of the ultrasound."

"Cool, so what is it?"

"Zoey's having twin fawns, and they are both girls."

After the Sprites heard about that Zoey's carrying twin fawn Aurora and Gilter jumped in excitement.

"Yes, both girls. We were right about that."

"Come on, I wanted them to have both boys." Sparkle said "So one day they can pull Santa's sleigh.

"Hold on one minute Sparks, I want them to have a boy and a girl."

"Shut up you two, me and Glitter are right of them having both girls."

"Yeah, so if you don't shut with this fight; we'll fight you to death."

Then all the female Sprites started to fight over of Rudolph and Zoey's fawns being boys, girls and one of each. Then Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Charlie jumped in their devil, were wolf, crocodile and vampire form, and stood in front of their mates.

"Stop girls, with this fighting about gender types!" Edward roared.

"Yeah, knock it off." Emmett replied.

"Like you girls need to calm down, this is stupid." Jasper snarled.

"Like, it's calm down for a bit!" Charlie shouted as Aurora, Glitter, Sparkle and Twinkle started to cry.

"Look what you did."

"Me, they started it."

"I'm sorry girls that we were fighting." Aurora sobbed as she hugged Edward when he and his brothers were back to their Sprite form.

"Yeah boys, we're sorry that you heard us fighting over Zoey and Rudolph's twin fawns."

"Yeah, and some how we got into a fight." Sparkle sobbed as the males hugged their mates as closer as they can get.

"Girls, let's not fight again in this pregnancy." Twinkle said as she whipped the tears off of her face.

Back at the Sprite house

"Edward, I just can't wait to get this baby out of me."

"Yeah, I'm thinking about him or her right now." Edward said as Aurora laid on the bed with Edward.

"So, what do you think I'm having?"

"I have a feeling, that it's a girl."

"A daughter you want?"

"Yes, and I feel her kicking right now." Edward sighted "What should we name her?"

"We could name her Bella, I've always loved that name." Aurora replied.

"I've always liked that name, so we're set for Bella then if it is a girl."

"Yes, I'm set for Bella."

In Glitter and Emmett's room

"Wow my back is so sore, it feels like I ate a huge rock."

"I see, so honey I've fought of a great name for our baby." Emmett said.

"Really what is it?"

"I fought of a girl name, is Rosalie good with you?"

"I really loved that name, I've always loved Rosalie." Glitter said.

In Sparkle's room

"So Jasper, what name have you came up with?" Sparkle asked "I've been thinking of ideas."

"How about Alice?"

"I love that name, we're settled for Alice right?"

"Yes we are."

In Twinkle's room

"Night girls."

"Night Twinkle." the other Sprites replied.

"So honey, I've fought of a name for our baby if it is a girl."

"Really?" Twinkle asked "What is it?"

"I was thinking, I really love this name; and I think. We should name this baby if it is a girl, Esme."

"I love that name Charlie."

"You do Twinkle?"

"Yes I do." Twinkle said as she and Charlie kissed.

end of chapter 1


End file.
